uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Ule Gapa
Ule Gapa is a recurring minor character of Cartoon Network's series Uncle Grandpa. He is voiced by Wallace Shawn. Physical Appearance Ule Gapa is a round blue creature with a big mouth and he has six sharp teeth. He has red eyes and he is nearly completely bald with few strands of black hair. He has a mean face on most of the time. Personality Ule Gapa is real mean and quick tempered meaning that he gets angry very quickly, he'll get mad if someone or something gets in his way and if he has the power to destroy something, he'll take that opportunity to destroy it right away. He can be very bossy at times such as demanding orders to people such as Charlie Burgers to get out of the way. Relationships Uncle Grandpa In the Belly Bros Intermission, Uncle Grandpa tried to use Magical Spells on his logo because he thought it had magical spells, he zapped it with lightning and it caused letter to fall off spelling out "Ule Gapa". After Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa left, Ule Gapa arrived and became angry when he saw his name and thought it was an imposter. In Uncle Grandpa Retires, the RV drove in front of his vehicle and this angered him to shoot his laser at Uncle Grandpa, Uncle Grandpa stopped the RV before Ule Gapa can hit him. Belly Bag In Uncle Grandpa Retires, Belly Bag announced all the racers including Ule Gapa, and saying his name seemed to make him yell spontaneously. Charlie Burgers In Uncle Grandpa Retires, Charlie was launched onto the dome of Ule Gapa's vehicle, this angered Ule Gapa and he demanded Charlie to move because he couldn't see where he was going, so they both crashed in a pond. Gallery Belly Bros Intermission Ule Gapa in Belly Brothers Intermission 007.png Ule Gapa in Belly Brothers Intermission 006.png Ule Gapa in Belly Brothers Intermission 005.png Ule Gapa in Belly Brothers Intermission 004.png Ule Gapa in Belly Brothers Intermission 003.png Ule Gapa in Belly Brothers Intermission 002.png Ule Gapa in Belly Brothers Intermission 001.png Escalator > News Captions 14.png Uncle Grandpa Retires Ule Gapa and Charlie Burgers in Uncle Grandpa Retires 05.png Ule Gapa and Charlie Burgers in Uncle Grandpa Retires 04.png Ule Gapa and Charlie Burgers in Uncle Grandpa Retires 03.png Ule Gapa and Charlie Burgers in Uncle Grandpa Retires 02.png Ule Gapa and Charlie Burgers in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png Ule Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 05.png Ule Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 04.png Ule Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 03.png Ule Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 02.png Ule Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png Beary Nice, Hot Dog Person, Xarna, and Ule Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 03.png Beary Nice, Hot Dog Person, Xarna, and Ule Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 02.png Beary Nice, Hot Dog Person, Xarna, and Ule Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png Xarna, AG, EW, CBurg, CBaby, HDP, BN, Frank, and U Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 05.png Xarna, AG, EW, CBurg, CBaby, HDP, BN, Frank, and U Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 04.png Xarna, AG, EW, CBurg, CBaby, HDP, BN, Frank, and U Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 03.png Xarna, AG, EW, CBurg, CBaby, HDP, BN, Frank, and U Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 02.png Xarna, AG, EW, CBurg, CBaby, HDP, BN, Frank, and U Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png BN, HDP, TM, C Bab, F, X, EW, C Burg, AG, U Gapa, and UG in Uncle Grandpa Retires 05.png BN, HDP, TM, C Bab, F, X, EW, C Burg, AG, U Gapa, and UG in Uncle Grandpa Retires 04.png BN, HDP, TM, C Bab, F, X, EW, C Burg, AG, U Gapa, and UG in Uncle Grandpa Retires 03.png BN, HDP, TM, C Bab, F, X, EW, C Burg, AG, U Gapa, and UG in Uncle Grandpa Retires 02.png BN, HDP, TM, C Bab, F, X, EW, C Burg, AG, U Gapa, and UG in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png Xarna and Ule Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png Ule Gapa, Charlie Burgers, and Hot Dog Person in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png Ule Gapa and Uncle Grandpa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 02.png Ule Gapa and Uncle Grandpa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png Ule Gapa and Evil Wizard in Uncle Grandpa Retires 02.png Ule Gapa and Evil Wizard in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png Ule Gapa and Crazy Baby in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png UG, Ule Gapa, AG, EW, CBurg, Frankenstein, BN, and HDP in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png Charlie Burgers, Ule Gapa, and Beary Nice in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png CBurg, BN, HDP, CBaby, Frankenstein, and UGapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 02.png CBurg, BN, HDP, CBaby, Frankenstein, and UGapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png Xarna, CBaby, UG, Frankenstein, AG, and U Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png Ham Sandwich, U Gapa, CBurg, Frankenstein, TM, and Xarna in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png Charlie Burgers, BN, HDP, Crazy Baby, Frankenstein, TM, and U Gapa in Uncle Grandpa Retires 01.png Fool Moon > Fool Moon 17.png Fool Moon 18.png Appearances Major Roles *"Belly Bros Intermission" *"Uncle Grandpa Retires" *"Uncle Grandpa Movie" *"Ule Gapa's Museum" Minor Roles *"Escalator" (Mentioned in News) *"Fool Moon" (Mentioned in News) *"Space Oddity" *"Even More Shorts" *"Uncle Grandpa's Free Dancing Lesson" *"Uncle Grandpa Takes Care with Crazy Baby" (Mentioned) *"Late Night Good Morning with Uncle Grandpa" *"Uncle Grandpa: The High School Years" Trivia *Ule Gapa was going to have his own sitcom as shown in Escalator, but it was unfortunately cancelled. **His name in the news is spelled as "Ule Gpa", rather than "Ule Gapa". *He can drive as seen in Uncle Grandpa Retires. *His voice actor, Wallace Shawn, with an age of 71, is so far the oldest on the series. *As shown is Fool Moon, Ule Gapa was going to host a syndicated late night show. *Ule Gapa had directed the Uncle Grandpa Movie "The Adventures of Majestico and Uncle Grandpa Boy" as seen in Uncle Grandpa Movie. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Monsters